


《夏秋》第十一章

by limudan



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limudan/pseuds/limudan





	《夏秋》第十一章

邱夏先反应过来，拿着手里脱下的校服往胸口遮，又想起贺澜安后入时贴下来顺着脊背一下下地吮出鲜红的咬痕，过了两晚已经逐渐变成了深红的小点。

一时不知道该遮前胸还是遮后背，咬着唇打开浴室门然后落锁。进了浴室外头也没半点声响，他都没敢再回头看晏归一眼，生怕被发现些什么。开学前贺澜安就一遍遍提醒他一定要隐藏身体，叹息社会对同性恋都仍抱有歧视，对双性更是有猎奇心理。

邱夏把几个水龙头都拧到最大，用哗哗的水流声来掩盖他过快的心跳，然后慢慢拿开衣服脱下裤子坦然站在镜子面前。

头发散落在肩头，锁骨上还残留着牙印的痕迹，白嫩的双乳布满小红痕——是贺澜安一边捏着奶果一边低声唤他“小蛋糕”时啃出来的。漂亮的竖脐四周光滑无毛，白净小巧的阴茎懒懒搭在稀疏浅淡的阴毛中。他抬起一条腿踩在洗手台上，隐藏在后方的小肉缝便微微张开来，镜子里那粒粉嫩的小蒂一览无遗。

他发着呆看镜子的自己。

不能被发现啊，小怪物就该隐藏起来，如果晏归知道了，肯定恶心得连同桌都不愿意跟他做了。

面无表情地用两指拨开阴唇，少年变声期时特有的沙哑在门外响起。

晏归难得有点紧张：“诶，你在，在洗澡吗？”

邱夏用指腹磨着花核，本该让他享受无尽快感的地方此刻却遭遇了疼痛。他狠狠地用指甲掐住小蒂，原本小青茎敏感地半翘，嫩花被如此对待后立刻被痛感压得疲软下去。

晏归见他不回答，语气更焦急了，以为邱夏是在气他不敲门就进来。

“我真不知道宿舍有人……是我不对，我下次一定敲门。”说完还是没得到回应，听着耳旁水声不断就莫名烦躁，小男孩终究是沉不住气的。

“你说说话啊，这是听见了还是没听见啊……邱夏，邱夏？”

浴室里的人却充耳不闻，手下还在不断折磨自己，像是跌进了一个无尽漩涡，不停在中心打转，昏头昏脑地陷入误区也无人拯救。

晏归突然提高声音：“喂！——你他妈没事儿吧？”久久得不到回音他心里有点害怕，一着急就拿肩膀使劲撞门，框框响声吓得邱夏松开了手。

拍门声都大过水声了，邱夏怕他被隔壁宿舍投诉，叹口气洗了手又把满头的冷汗抹点，关了水龙头后缓缓回道：“我没事，刚洗澡没听见。”

门外安静了一会儿，晏归才后知后觉臊皮，给自己找补：“我没担心你啊，我就是…想上厕所了。”

“我马上出来。”

晏归一急又拍门：“……憋回去了，你继续洗吧。”

邱夏心里的阴郁都被他的话冲散了许多，刚才太过用力的手臂有点酸软，头发沾了水还在滴，顺着肩窝洇出湿痕。他抬眼盯着镜子，眼底还有丝血红，不知道怎么回事，刚才赤裸地站在镜子前就好像回到了那个晚上。喝醉酒的男人不管不顾地推他进屋，认定他就是巷里出来卖的，强力地把他按在身下，腥臭的酒气染了他一身，然后扳开他的腿时脸又吓得血色尽褪，衣服都来不及捡就尖叫着逃走。

他知道自己是怪物，但从没想过自己原来这么可怕，那以后很长一段时间都陷入自我厌弃中。

今天第一反应躲进浴室后又莫名陷进那片熟悉的沼泽，以为早已爬起，其实，从未远离。

晏归还在外面扣着门缝继续喋喋不休：“你不会真因为我撞见你换衣服了就生气吧……哎呀我都道歉了，而且都是男人，看了又怎么样，你又不是小女孩看了还要我负责啊？”

邱夏盯着肉花里被拧肿的花蒂，惨淡地扯出一个比哭还难看的笑。

他都不知道自己到底是男还是女，反正是个怪物就行了，藏得再深装得再好，无所谓的外皮下都还是自卑。

周一早上要求着全套校服升旗，陈思宇一贯回来得晚走得早，开学才一周宿管大爷就认熟他了。方酲在旁边嚷着晏哥快点，晏归懒懒地拉起书包拉链翻了个白眼：“你着急就先走。”

方酲是真的怕迟到，他不敢跟晏归比，人家有个厅长爹迟到了也不会怎么样，只好挤出个笑先走了。

甩着书包跨在右肩上走到门边，晏归又回头看了眼背对他的人。

晏归不解：“不走？”问这个是出于舍友间的普通关怀而已。

“嗯？哦，你先走吧。”邱夏匆匆回头看了一眼，又低于埋头不知道在弄什么。

晏归皱着眉走近他，发现这个人在扯胸前的衣料，好像是衣服小了。

邱夏躲着他探究的眼神低声解释：“洗了后缩水了……”

左胸口上绣着的校徽摩挲他破皮的乳尖，耳尖都带着点红。晏归目光也落在突起的两颗小点上，是他昨天刚见过的地方，脑子里猛然蹦出一句诗。

小荷才露尖尖角，早有…早有樱桃立上头。

晏归清清嗓子：“换洗的呢？”

“没干。”

他了然地点点头，走到自己床位拉开衣柜，抛了件白衣刚好盖住邱夏的脑袋。晏归趁他没反应过来，走过去用食指挑起衣角，就像旧时的新郎官掀红盖头一样，和底下那双略带疑惑的眼睛对个正着。

“穿我的校服吧，比你大两个码，洗了刚收的。”在那点可疑的红爬上耳廓前晏归抓着书包带出去了。

门被轻轻带上，邱夏愣了一下开始脱衣服，然后把晏归的校服往身上套，整个脑袋拢进宽大的校服里，清爽干净的皂角味让他心情愉悦。

这就是晏归身上的味道，还带着阳光晒后的温暖。

升旗时晏归因为身高原因站在最后一排，看见中游的那个小髻时满意地笑了。

下午开堂就是数学课，吃完饭后血糖浓度升高本就犯困，遇上数学课更是倒了一片。

王芮挺着肚子拿戒尺狠狠拍讲桌，大声道：“才开学没多久就懒惰？都起来，给大家介绍一下你们未来的代课老师——”

她朝着门口轻声唤道：“小沈，进来吧。”

一个二十多岁的男人应声走了进来，三七分的头发用发胶固定往后侧梳，鼻梁上架着副金丝眼镜。他站定在讲台上，身姿挺拔，扣到最上颗扣子的浅蓝色衬衫打着黑领带，规规矩矩的装扮里透着禁欲感。

男人温和地笑着，薄唇一抿声线温和：“同学们好，我叫沈问之，希望和大家相处得愉快。”弯起的眼睛被反光的镜片遮住许多，夏日刺眼的光线照在这人身上却像给他镀了层银一样。

王芮满意地点头让他去最后面搬凳子听课积累经验，晏归早就趴在桌上睡觉了。沈问之缓步下台，夹着书往前走，还是噙着笑意对周围侧目的同学展现善意。

路过最后一排时，邱夏说不清是不是自己看错了，他觉得沈老师的目光好像在他身上停留了一下，然后笑意更甚。

他也礼貌地回了个笑容，心里不禁觉得这个新老师真的很随和温柔，一身书卷气，说不定他接课后自己数学成绩能提高呢。

沈问之搬了张凳子坐在他斜后侧，晏归倒是无所谓地继续睡着，但邱夏认为还是要给小沈老师留点面子，便悄悄在数学空白处开始涂鸦。左右瞟了一眼，晏归为了躲避强光而侧在他这方的脸就是最好的素材，邱夏舔舔唇开始勾画。

画了一会儿就感觉背后有点冷，晏归的校服对他来说有点大，扯了扯下摆时就听见身后滴滴地响起几声。

邱夏下意识转过头去，刚好撞进沈问之的笑容里，纤长的手指从空调的温度键上移开。他对着发懵的学生唇语：听课，然后眨了下眼，这会儿邱夏看清楚沈老师的眼睛了——狭长又漂亮，睫毛长得让他担心会不会扫到镜片，而且眼尾还有颗小红痣。

“最后一排那个——”王芮举着戒尺，“起来回答！”

邱夏转过头睁大眼，不敢相信地指了下自己，王芮没功夫跟他打哑谜，大声吼道：“别看了，就是你！”

他慢慢站起来，盯着黑板上一堆看不懂的数字符号，喉结滚动一下，不回答就是不尊重，说不会就暴露没听课，不如……

“我选C。”

伴随着哄堂大笑，然后理所当然地被暴怒的王老师赶出教室罚站。

邱夏耸耸肩书也没拿，转身路过沈问之时听见了他轻轻的笑声，和别人不一样，邱夏能感觉到他是善意的。

果然过了一会儿温和的沈老师就走到了他旁边，没有问他为什么不听讲，也没有问他为什么不好好罚站到处乱走，只是安静地站在他旁边，学着他的样子把手肘搁在走廊平台上眺望远方。

邱夏忍不住问：“沈老师有事吗？”

沈问之答非所问：“你没事吧。”

邱夏摇摇头，他真没觉得有什么，回答错了就该受到惩罚，这完全没问题。

沈问之笑着安慰他：“孕妇脾气有点大，但你怎么会这么回答呢？”

小孩皱着鼻子理直气壮：“不会就选C，网上都这么说。”

如果现在旁边的是晏归，估计早就骂着嘲笑他蠢了，但沈老师伸出干净白皙的手指帮他把翻边的衣领折过来。

“如果上课听不懂的话可以随时来问我，平时基本都在办公室。”

“谢谢沈老师。”

“你基础不是很好对吗？”

邱夏点点头。

沈问之便建议：“我周末可以免费帮你补课，在办公室或者去教师公寓都可以。”

邱夏下意识拒绝：“不用了吧，太麻烦老师了……”

沈问之温和地笑道：“不麻烦，我第一次当老师也很需要多练练积累教学经验，而且……你家长有向学校反应过让我们科任老师多关照你一下。”

贺澜安吗？邱夏马上想到他，如果是这个理由，那自己也没什么好推脱的，毕竟贺澜安看到他的成绩提高应该会很开心。

于是答应下来：“好。”

沈问之跟他交换了手机号，说周末再跟他联系，揣起手机后继续陪他看风景，一时间只有风还在说话。


End file.
